Let me soothe the fears away
by beforeandafter
Summary: Her voice sends him back to the many times he sat on her couch nursing bruises and damaged pride from schoolyard roughhousing. To all the times she was his shoulder to lean on and when he thought they would always share a special bond no one else could encroach on.


**Title: **Let me soothe the fears away.

**Prompt**: #65 Comfort

**Characters**: Wally West, Iris West-Allen, Bart Allen, Barry Allen, Jay and Joan Garrick

**Notes**: Yeah, I don't know what this is. Set just after 'Bloodlines'.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Young Justice, any of its characters or plots. They belong to their respective owners.

* * *

He had been encouraged by his aunt to stay after the deal with Neutron and if there is one person he can't say no to, it's Iris West-Allen. The dinner is exceedingly awkward at least for him as he eats quietly from his aunt's other side trying not to let his relative from the future's voice annoy him too much.

He had known that it was Jay and Joan's anniversary, he had rung and left them a message that morning to wish them a happy one but he hadn't known that Iris and Barry were throwing them a dinner but then in the last year he had slowly but surely lost contact with his favourite relatives and now, he spears his fork into a carrot, this kid from the future has appeared with the ability to match his uncle and seeming endless spoilers of what to come.

Every underlying insecurity and fear he has every had comes bubbling to the surface as he watches Bart interact seamlessly with the people he used to have such a close bond with from his seat between Barry and Jay. He looks in place from his position, he fit in a way that Wally never did and now never will. He was being replaced by a new and better model.

He can feel Iris' eyes on him every now and then but doesn't look up too busy going over the events from earlier in the evening. It was stupid of him to do, even now hours later he still can't understand why he had gone, it had been handled fine, and his own part had been meaningless and could have been done without. The only vaguely helpful thing he had done was to carry Barry away from Neutron's explosion. And now Bart is stuck here, excuse him if he doesn't show his excitement.

Resting his knife and fork on his plate, he raises a hand to rub his eyes, suddenly feeling very tired. He mumbles a quiet 'excuse me' and stands taking his plate with him and walking to the kitchen, disappearing from view. It hasn't changed in the past year he notices as he scrapes the remainders of his dinner, a most unusual occurrence and places the plate and cutlery in the dishwasher before leaning heavily on the bench, squeezing his eyes shut trying to block out the feeling of being lapped and then carried away before he is broken from the thoughts by soft perfume and arms around his middle.

A squeeze is given before the arms remove themselves and a hand is under his chin turning his head gently to face them and he is looking at his aunt's eyes, curiously the same shade as his, searching his face with the same probing look she gets when looking over scene she is reporting on.

"Talk to me Wally."

Her voice sends him back to the many times he sat on her couch nursing bruises and damaged pride from schoolyard roughhousing. To all the times she was his shoulder to lean on and when he thought they would always share a special bond no one else could encroach on. But like many times before he was wrong. Everything can be replaced.

"There isn't anything to talk about Aunt Iris. It's just been a long day."

Her eyes soften and the side of her mouth twitches.

"I bet. Helping save the city must have taken a bit out of you."

Wally fights back the snort of cynicism but can't help the eye roll.

"Yeah, I was a big help. I'm not sure what they would have done without me."

Or apparently keep the sarcasm out of his voice. This time her mouth tightens with displeasure.

"Please don't talk about my nephew like he is useless. I don't appreciate it."

He fists a hand in his hair and tugs hard enough that pain fills his scalp.

"Your nephew is pretty useless. A kid that is six years young and not even born yet has more skill than he probably ever will have. It is like everything I've ever done doesn't even make the same league."

What is it about Iris that makes him spill everything racing through his mind with only her presence and a few well-meaning words? When he had been younger he had always thought that she had the ability of mind control or something alike. Her hands come to rest on his shoulders causing him to release the death grip that he has on his hair.

"Wally, listen to me. No one can replace you, ever. Of course the things you've done matters. What about that little girl you delivered the heart to? Or that couple you save from the collapsing bridge?"

"The others could have done it quicker."

"Well, I have always been a firm believer in; 'it isn't about what've got but rather how you use it'. And you have always used your gift to help others. I'm sure if it wasn't for you there would have been many nights that Barry wouldn't have come home."

"Or have been in the situation in the first place."

She drops her hands and lets loose a long sigh. Wally takes her in.

"I never said congratulations to you and Barry."

"Pardon?"

"About the baby, uh, babies."

"Oh," she presses a hand to her stomach before dropping it, "thank-you. It was a surprise but I'm happy. I hope he is."

Wally smiles at that.

"Surprises aren't always bad and I know he is. He just hasn't rounded back to it yet."

"True, to both things. It's odd. I haven't had my kids yet but I've already meet my grandson. It is a little hard to get my head around."

"I get the feeling that Bart is hard to get your head around full stop."

The words come out more bitter than he had intended.

"Bart seems great but he could never replace Wally West."

* * *

Please review


End file.
